The Perfect Snowfall
by xzerox195
Summary: I apologize for all the reposts my old account was deleted so I decided to put everything back up. This is the first fanfic i ever wrote it is VERY rough. But hey I'd like to hope I've gotten better since then. Let me know if this entertained you at all!


**The Perfect Snowfall**

Disclaimer: I dont own gundam wing

Author's notes: My first fanfic I ever wrote. I've been hiding it up until now but decided to finally post it. I left it unedited and the same as when i wrote it and deemed it perfect forever ago. It's probably my worst one yet but hey my old teacher used to say keep your old stuff so you can see how far you've come.

* * *

The Perfect Snowfall

A snowflake fell desended down from the heavens and hit the earth dissolving upon impact. As more followed the last of the party guests arrived at the party. The party was being held by none other the princess Relena. The peacraft mansion had become decorated beyond belief and anyone who was anyone was going to be there. Much to the princesses demis it had become a social gathering to a political gathering. As Relena sat up in her room she stared out the window savoring the last few moments she had before she would be bombareded with politicians. Relena already knew how the nights course would play. Her brother would soon come to get her leading her downstairs to make her entrance. She would then have to greet all the guests and dance with all boys her age all trying to marry her. It wasnt that Relena was against parties and political gatherings. In fact many things were accomplished in small talk and much peace had been kept through these parties. It was how boring they became and having to dance with all the boys all trying to get at her for either money of fortune. There was only one guy she had ever met that truly made her happy. Just by his presence she would atomatically smile and feel safe. "heero.. " the words escaped her lips. It had been a few months and she hadnt heard anything from him. But she knew he would come back. When he left she understood why. His whole life he had been a soilder and needed time to find himself. And she, she had a nation to run, even if heero had stayed the time they would of spent together would have been minimal. But still she missed him and yearned for his presence once again. "Relena its time to make your entrance" Her brother millardo called to her opening the door. Relena took one last glance out the window before walking over and grabbing her brothers arm to escort her to the party. After walking down the stairs, meeting all the guests, and dodeging as many men her age as possible as to not have to dance with them all, she walked over to the corner where her brother and Noin were at. Relena knew noone would ask her to dance near her brother for he always gave them a glare that caused them to fear him. "The only person that ever wasnt afraid of his glare was heero, herself, and Noin" Relena mused to herself. As she walked over she let out a deep sigh "How much longer till the party ends?" "Only a hour or two longer" Noin reasurred her. "Why dont you try and dance with a few more guys Relena?" Said Noin recieving the glare Relena knew all to well. Noin just shrugged it off as gave Millardo a comical glare. "All the guys here arnt my type they all think ill marry them just cause they have a long name.""There also not Heero."Millardo said nudging Relena. Relena looked up at her brother wondering how he knew that she still loved him. Little did the three of them know that the same man was hiding in the shadows watching them.

* * *

Heero had been watching the party for some time now. He had come to see Relena although he wasnt sure why he wanted to see her. Ever since they had parted he had missed her presence. When he came up to the mansion he heard the music and saw the lights and knew coming to see her in the middle of the party dressed in his casual wear would be impossible. Not to mention he didnt have an inventation. Heero had snuck in through a window and had jumped form shadow to shadow until he saw Relena. It was then that he had caught his breath. She was beautiful in her white formal gown. She had her hair down and heero could have sworn shed sprout wings and turn into the angel he truly thought she was. As she walked around the party making sure to greet every guest Heero easily noticed she was avoiding the men that were her age. After watching her greet people for 2 hours she walked over to MIllardo and Noin. He was too far away to read lips of hear what they were saying. He cursed inwardly for not choosing a closer place so he could hear what his angel was talking about. As he looked at his watch he decided it was time for him to leave. He just had one more task to complete and he would pass out of the mansion and come back another time.

* * *

"Im going up to my room for a while its getting awfully stuffy down here." Relena told to her brother and Noin. "Ill escort you up so you dont end up having to dance again" Millardo joked as he lead Relena toward the stair well. Noin smiled to herself, Millardo had changed alot in such a short time. After the Mars project had gone under Millardo returned as proclaimed he still lived. He had made great strides in being more open and expressing himself. Noin looked down at her engagment ring she had recieved not to long ago. She smiled happy the war was over and her and Millardo could live together in peace and happiness. Relena asended the stairs and entered into her room. As she opened the door a shadow passed but the princess failed to notice it due to how exhausted she was cause of the party. As she laid down on her bed she noticed the bear heero had givin her was next to her head. As she picked it up a package fell next to her. As she opened it her eyes grew wide. It was a necklace with an angel attached in the middle of it. It was beautiful, but as soon as she realized heero had been in her room she began to break down out of greif. "If only I had gotten here soon i might have seen him, I just wish i could see him one more time" Relena said softly to herself as she laid down in her bed upset at herself and mad cause she had missed heeros visit. 'He surly left by now' Relena thought to herself. As she got up two things happend all at once.

* * *

Heero couldnt stand to see relena upset at herself. He couldnt stand it he was so close to her. As she got up heero borke his cover and embraced her in his arms easily lifting her off the ground. Relenas eyes grew wide as she saw who it was that had grabbed her. "Relena. . .Ive. . . . Ive missed you" Heero said softly in her ear. Relena turned her head to face heeros feirce gaze. As both of their faces began to lean in closer their lips met. Feelings never felt by either of them hit their hearts as the shared in an eternal kiss. Both pulled back breathless. Heero looked at relena she had tears on her face. As Relena looked at heero his eyes had become soft and caring. Heero put Relena down and grabbed her hand. As both walked out back down to the party guests were shocked at the sight before them. That is all except two that could only feel weight pulled off their shoulders as they finally saw the two together. "Its about time you came" Millardo said to himself. Both heero and relena danced that night. Little was said as both already knew their love for one another was undescribable. Outside more snow covered the earth rejoicing at the two that had finally found one another.

R&R-- xzerox195


End file.
